1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a thermal enhance multi-chips module (MCM) package. More particularly, the present invention is related to a thermal enhance MCM package characterized in that the heat generated from the chips can be prevented from being directly transmitted to the motherboard.
2. Related Art
Recently, integrated circuit (chip) packaging technology is becoming a limiting factor for the development in packaged integrated circuits of higher performance. Semiconductor package designers are struggling to keep pace with the increase in pin count, size limitations, low profile, and other evolving requirements for packaging and mounting integrated circuits.
Due to the assembly package in miniature and the integrated circuits operation in high frequency, MCM (multi-chips module) packages are commonly used in said assembly packages and electronic devices. Usually, said MCM packages mainly comprise at least two chips encapsulated therein, for example a processor unit, a memory unit and related logic units, so as to upgrade the electrical performance of said assembly package. In addition, the electrical paths between the chips in said MCM package are short so as to reduce the signal delay and save the reading and writing time.
Generally speaking, conventional MCM packages shall be a multi-chips side-by-side packages or a multi-chips stacked packages with a logic chip and a memory chip therein. As shown in FIG. 1, it illustrates a multi-chips package comprising an assembly substrate 10, a first assembly package 12 and a second assembly package 14. In general, the first assembly package 12 comprises memory chips therein and the second assembly package 14 has logic chips therein. Therein, the first assembly package 12 and the second assembly package 14 are electrically connected to the motherboard 17 through solder balls 16. The second assembly package 14 comprises logic chips 14 having high I/O pins and high power so as to generate a lot of heat. When the whole MCM package is disposed on the motherboard 17, the second assembly package 14 is adjacent to the motherboard 17 or secured to the motherboard 17 via a thermally conductive adhesive 19. Accordingly, the heat generated from the chips 12 and 14 will be easily transmitted to the motherboard 17 and accumulated in the motherboard 17 so as to cause the other electronics mounted on the motherboard to be damaged.
Therefore, providing another assembly package to solve the mentioned-above disadvantages is the most important task in this invention.